mario_kartfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart 9: Return of the Gliders
Mario Kart 8: Turbo Run is the sequel to Mario Kart 7. It is the eighth installment in the main series and the tenth Mario Kart game (including Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2). Gameplay This game has many elements from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. Coins reappear in this game, having the same purpose as in Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7; they increase the speed of a racer's vehicle when collected. Coins are found anywhere, and just like in Mario Kart 7, they are used to unlock new vehicle parts, and the maximum amount obtainable in a race is ten. Air gliders are once again usable, and they allow racers to fly across areas. The ability to drive underwater also makes a return, with propellers spinning once the racer goes underwater. Like in Mario Kart 7, karts can now be designed by the player themself. The player can select different bodies, wheels, and gliders. Some of them require the player to unlock them, mostly by collecting coins. Just like in Mario Kart Wii, races can once again hold up to twelve racers per race. The beat when the player comes in first place from Mario Kart 7 has been removed. Unlike other Mario Kart games on a TV screen, this game actually displays racers' icons on the side of the screen (in this case, the left), just like in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 7. Therefore, players can finally tell what items their opponents have. Bikes still do not return, however, tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 can now be done once again. Items The items from the other Mario Kart games return, as well as the Mega Mushroom, POW Block, and Thunder Cloud from Mario Kart Wii. The Fake Item Boxes return after their absence from Mario Kart 7. The Spiny Shell once again has wings and it will once again target the racer in first place. Two new items are the Ice Flower and the Cannon. File:Coin.png| Coin File:Mushroom.png| Mushroom File:Triple_Mushrooms.png| Triple Mushrooms File:Golden_Mushroom.png| Golden Mushroom File:Mega_Mushroom.png| Mega Mushroom File:Item_Box.png| Item Box File:Fake_Item_Box.png| Fake Item Box File:Banana.png| Banana File:Triple_Bananas.png| Triple Bananas File:Green_Shell.png| Green Shell File:Triple_Green_Shells.png| Triple Green Shells File:Red_Shell.png| Red Shell File:Triple_Red_Shells.png| Triple Red Shells File:Blue_Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell File:Star.png‎| Star File:Thunderbolt.png| Thunderbolt File:Thunder_Cloud.png| Thunder Cloud File:Bob-omb.png| Bob-omb File:Blooper.png| Blooper File:Bullet_Bill.png| Bullet Bill File:POW_Block.png| POW Block File:Fire_Flower.png| Fire Flower File:Super_Leaf.png| Super Leaf File:Ice_Flower.png| Ice Flower File:Cannon.png| Cannon Courses Like all the other Mario Kart games, this game has courses. Like in Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7, there are retro courses, courses that appear from the past. Mario Kart 8: Turbo Run has 32 courses: 16 new courses, and 16 retro courses. They four starting cups are the Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Shell Cup, and Banana Cup. New Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Bullet Tunnel *Blooper Beach *Toad's Park Flower Cup *Delfino Loop *Mario Circuit *Wet Wet City *Goomba Hills Star Cup *Araveun Desert *Corona Mountain *Piranha Pier *Wuhu Beach Special Cup *Dusty Ruins *Snow Town *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses Shell Cup *3DS Rock Rock Mountain *Wii Moo Moo Meadows *DS Figure-8 Circuit *N64 Wario Stadium Banana Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon *GCN Sherbet Land *Wii DK Summit Leaf Cup *GCN Mushroom City *DS Mario Circuit *Wii Moonview Highway *3DS Daisy Hills Lightning Cup *Wii Toad's Factory *GBA Bowser Castle 4 *3DS Maka Wuhu *N64 Rainbow Road (note: this course has been updated to being three sections due to it being long from its previous appearance) Battle Courses This game also has battle courses, which are the courses that are played in Battle Mode (Coin Runners and Balloon Battle). New Courses *Luigi Laneway *Delfino Airstrip *Peach's Beach *Bowser Station *Shy Guy River *Magikoopa Mountain Retro Courses *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Nintendo GameCube *SNES Battle Course 2 *DS Tart Top *3DS Honeybee Hive *Wii Funky Stadium